It All Started with a Bet and Revenge
by Krystal Louisa
Summary: I've been imagining this since I read PJO, I'll share it to you. My first imagination. Percy's a player. He dated four girls. These girls want revenge. Will they win? Or Percy will change? Read it. :)
1. ONE:New School, New Friends

**Hellooo~~. This is my first imagination, as I said. Here's the first chapter. Please give me review. :))**

Chapter One

**Annabeth's POV**

It's hard for me to transfer from one place to another. One time, I'm in California, then now, I'm in New York! How un-cool is that?

My dad got a job to research and I had no choice but to go with them. It's _always back-to-zero,_ I

thought. No friends, new school. I don't know how to start over again.

Back at my old school, I had few awesome friends. We always hang out after class at a café near the school.

_I miss them! Why did this happen to me? I hate this. I hate this. I ha—_

"_Annabeth! Get up! First day of school, you don't want to be late," my step-mom shouted outside my room._

_Stop overthinking. Annabeth, get off the bed now and start fixing yourself!_

After a few minutes of fixing my bag, and myself, I got off the house and went to school. The school's

not that far from our house, luckily, so we can just walk. After a few meters of walking, I realized that we are

already in front of the gate of the school. It said, "Goode High School"

_Junior year, please be good to me, _I thought.

I entered the school and hurried to find our respective classrooms. _3-2, 3-2, 3-2, 3-2… Where is_

_classroom 3-2? _I realized that I'm lost. While I'm searching for the room, a girl accidentally bumped me

and we both fell on the floor. "Oh, sorry," the girl said as she helped me get up.

"You alright?" She asked me and I nodded even though it hurts.

When I got up, I showed her my paper and asked where room 3-2 is. When she found out that my room is 3-2,

she grinned at me as if she's going to surprise me.

"We're classmates! My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call me Rach, or Rachel you're a newbie here, huh?" she

said excitingly while offering her hand to me. I just nodded, smiled and shook her hand. She led me to room 3-2.

Finally, I saw the sign saying that the room in front of me is 3-2. "Here! Room 3-2," Rachel said. "Thank you," I replied.

"Oh! I forgot to ask your name!" Rachel yelled.

" Ah! I'm Annabeth Chase, just call me Annabeth," I answered.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth, Come on , let's find our seats," she said. Rachel went ahead of me. Just when I was approaching the door, I heard two girls walking past through me while whispering to each other.

"HE'S HERE! I'm going to die! We're so lucky that we're his classmates. We can stare at him the whole day!" theysaid, looking pointedly at the guy and they continued quealing as they enter room 3-2. And I saw the guy they're both talking about walking through the corridor smiling to the girls and his friends. Tall, about 6, with a messy raven hair and sea-green eyes. But he's flirting every girls so I assumed he's a player. _That's the guy they're talking about? Totally annoying. And a cheater._

**Rachel's POV**

Annabeth. _She's totally a nice _girl, I thought. Though, I still feel sorry for bumping on her earlier.

When I got to my seat, I placed my bag on the seat next to me, reserving it for Annabeth. It's already 7AM and I hear

girls squealing and jumping outside. _He's here, my love, _I thought.

He went inside the classroom and so did Annabeth. I raised and waved my hand, so that Annabeth can see me. I took off my

bag from the seat next to me and she sat there. "Are you related to Percy Jackson?" I asked. Though, it's stupid, she clearly doesn't know him and that confirmed when she said, "Percy who? Who is Percy Jackson?"

Got that right. I said, "Oh! Silly me. Percy Jackson is the guy with sea-green eyes, hottest boy in school! You know, the tall

and handsome one that entered?"

"Ah. _That dude flirting to the girls_. So that's his name..." she said. I was surprised that she didn't fell in love with him. He's so charming, the hottest, handsome. "That's it? That's your reaction?" I asked.

"Well, Should there be something more?" she asked innocently.

"Of course! Everyone love Percy Jackson," I said.

She smirked and said, "Well, I don't find anything special to him."

I cannot believe it. TOTALLY! I found a girl that doesn't fall for Percy Jackson. For the past three years I've been in this

school, every new girl student automatically falls in love with Percy when they see him walking in the

corridor on the first day of class. He's like a magnet. Even I, fell in love with him. _We're actually dating now... in_

_my dreams._

" So, what's with Percy Jackson that makes him so special?" Annabeth asked.

I still can't believe it! I said, "Percy Jackson. Hmmm... how do I start talking about him?"

Suddenly, a voice behind our back started butting in to our conversation.

"You can start saying to this new girl

that aside from his looks, his height, and his body, he's also on top of the class and a swimmer champion who won all first prizes in swimming meets." It was a… A lovely voice. A... familiar voice. It's Percy Jackson!

I made a sign with my eyes and facial expression to Annabeth, telling that Percy is at our back. We turned our heads

to see him. We just smiled with a hint of embarassment on our faces.

"Rachel! Why don't you introduce me to your new friend?" he asked, his voice made me blushed. I mentally slapped myself and told myself to get it over with. "Oh, okay. Annabeth, Percy Jackson. Percy, Annabeth Chase."

He offered his hand to Annabeth and Annabeth shook her hand with him. She smiled. A fake smile. For once in my entire life, I stared at Annabeth in awe because she didn't really fell for him. I mean, Percy just stares at girls and the girls will look like they'll faint, but NO THANK YOU, Annabeth seemed to think.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. I hope you have a great time here at our school," Percy greeted and smiled. That smile. I think I'm gonna call the school nurse. Annabeth then turned her head in front of the board. We talked quietly with almost no voice so that only the two of us could hear our conversation.

"Now you know why everybody falls in love with him," I said.

She shook her head,**" **I still don't get it,"

"What?! His personality, his smile! His beautiful smile!" I explained.

"Well, he can make everyone here melt with his smile. But not me. He's not my type of guy," she replied.

_Wow, Annabeth, you're different_, I thought. Our homeroom teacher is already here. The students went to their seats and the classroom became so silent.

"Good morning! I'm Mr. Peter Johnson your homeroom teacher. Now, there's a new girl in this school. She

transferred here and her name is, Annabeth Chase. Where are you?"

Annabeth stood up and went in front of the class. Everyone looked at her as if she's a star. The boys whispered to

each other and had smiles here and there. Honestly, she's so beautiful, kind and flawless. With princess curled blond hair and stormy-gray eyes, maybe that's why she also have high standards when it comes to guys. _But, Percy is the perfect definition of perfection!_

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase but you can call me Annabeth. I came from the school..." She continued talking about herself.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It's Percy's. I blushed

"Can you meet me at the library after this class? I need to tell you something important. I'll be in the corner of the

farthest bookshelf." he whispered. I can't believe it. He wants to talk to me. I mean, I talked to him before, but it's

all about school stuffs. Now, it's something personal, I think.

* * *

_Authors's section:_

_I'll proofread in the morning. nighty night._


	2. TWO: A New Busted Relationship

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO! :))**

Chapter Two

Rachel's P.O.V.

After class, I decided to take Annabeth a tour first and she agreed. After we reached the library, I thought of what Percy about meeting him and ended the tour for Annabeth. I told Annabeth to go home first. "Why?" She asked. "Oh, um, I have a meeting with someone. Something personal. You know," I explained.

"Okay, Thanks for giving me a tour. See ya' tomorrow!" she said and waved. I returned it and smiled. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath and walked in the library.

Where's Percy? What does he want to talk about? I thought. I walked in the farthest corner of the bookshelves and saw him. Percy Jackson. Oh my god, I want to faint right now. He smiled at me. Oh my god, that smile. "It took you forever to arrive," he said, trying to sound annoyed. "I'm sorry Percy, I gave Annabeth a little tour," I explained. He smirked, "That new girl? She seems nice. Though, un-friendly looking." Would I say what Annabeth said to me? Nah! I decided to change the subject and said, "So, why did you call me here?"

"I have something to tell you," he said and leaned closer to me. I could feel my heart racing right now. And I'm pretty sure that my face is totally red, which embarrassed me even more. I also swear that my face is redder than my hair. "From the first day of our school, ever since freshman year, I've been watching you moves Rachel, I don't know what I felt towards you by then. But right now, I knew it now," he said. I was lost in words and said something like, "What? Uh - Ah - Gah."

He smiled again at me. But it was nothing compared to the words he said next, "I don't know how to put this in words Rachel, but, I like you." And I was in cloud nine. My dream came true. Percy. Percy LIKES ME! And he continued explaining, "You won't believe it Rachel, but I do like you. You were beautiful and you're caring and gentle. I wish you would accept me.

'I wish you accept me,' those words rang in my ears until he snapped me back at reality, "Rachel?"

"Oh, um, yes Percy, I accept you. You were the man in my dreams and I will gladly accept you," I answered. He became happy. But then he became serious again and said, "Babe -" Babe?! WOW! "- one favor first, okay?" I nodded. "Can you keep our relationship a secret? I don't want anyone butting in. And if the other girls who have a crush on me learned that I'm your boyfriend, they might pick on you," he said. I smiled and then nodded. "Thanks," he said and kissed my forehead. OH MY GOD! I'M HYPER-VENTILATING! We stayed in the library for a while and talked about our lives.

NARRATOR

That day, Percy became happy not because Rachel accepted him, well partly because she did. But the main reason is that he won a bet. A bet? Yeah, you could say that. He wanted to prove his co-members of the swim team that he is the most popular in their school because all of the girls have a crush on him. To prove his co-members right, he asked out four different girls who barely know each other, namely Rachel, Calypso, Drew, and Stephanie(new character). to prove that he can't date only one, but four girls simultaneously. Why this poor girls? Because, they don't know each other. Rachel Dare, is the president of the Drama Club, Calypso Johnson, president of the Music Club, Drew Gail, president of the Art Club, and Stephanie James, president of the Science Club. that's why he asked the girls not to tell their relationship, because they'll be revealed. HE will be revealed a Cheater.

But it will backfire to him. Sooner or later.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

After we reached the library, Rachel ended my school tour, which I am very happy at, I'm tired too. I didn't argue and told her goodbye and left. At my home, I was attacked by my half-brothers.

Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about them.

Well, they're twins. My half-brothers because they were my father's and my step-mother's children. They're cute, but they are annoying sometimes. Their names are Bobby and Matthew. I don't have anything against them so I loved them too. Anyway, they came up running to me and started asking questions. "SIs, how's your first day?" Bobby asked, grinning. "Well she probably found a boyfriend!" Matthew said. A Boyfriend? Seriously? Right away? I figured that I won't get rid of them but I said, "Bobby, Matthew, let me change first, okay?"

"Sure, but answer our questions," they both said in the same time. I laughed. I went to my bedroom and changed. After a few minutes, I went downstairs and my half-brothers attacked me again. "So, are you going to answer our question?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, what's your first question?" I answered. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Matthew asked. They really never let go of that. "Nope," I said. It was true. I'm not attracted to anyone so I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND. And I am not asking for one. They continued, "How many friends did you earned today? And include their name."

"Well, I have one. Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is a red-headed girl. Well, because her hair is red, and her nose, like she's been sneezing all the time. But aside from that, she's a good friend. She even gave me a school tour after classes." Before they could ask any more questions, my step-mom called, "Honeys, dinner time!"

~~~Next Morning~~~

I woke up by the sound of my phone vibrating. I took it and found out that Rachel texted.

To: Annabeth

From: Rachel

Hey~! Meet you before classes in the nearest café before classes. ;)

To: Rachel

From: Annabeth

I'd love to. See ya'! :))

I pulled myself out of bed and prepared myself lazily. After a few minutes of preparing and eating, I was ready to go. I remembered what Rachel told me and headed to the café. When I got there, I saw her sitting at the farthest table from the cashier. I went inside and waved at her. She returned it by grinning and I went over to her table._ She seemed to be in a good mood today_, I thought. "Hey," she greeted. "Why'd you asked me here?" I asked.

"Well, I want to tell you something," she said and I waited. "Me and Percy are finally dating!"

To be honest, I wasn't that shocked, I mean, Percy's flirting every girl in the school._ Plus_, she's beautiful. All I can say was, "Congratulations Rach! You've finally reached your dreams! I'm happy for ya'!" She grinned, "Well, Percy told me that keep our relationship a secret."

When she said that, my suspicion increased. Maybe … maybe … he's a cheater … NAH! I kept that thought away from me. I didn't want to make Rachel sad. I've only known her for a day, but yet, I felt like we're sisters. She pretty much feel the same way too. "Why?" I asked.

"Well, he said, he didn't want anyone butting in our relationship, and if the girls that have a crush on him find out, they would pick on me," she explained. Which lessened my suspicion. We decided to eat and drink what we ordered and headed to school. Ugh! I hate homeroom, well, the subject, not the teacher. I've been daydreaming of our teacher, because he's hot!

~~~After Homeroom Class~~~

Rachel was talking to someone so I decided to go out and headed to the girls' bathroom. It was beside the stairs. After I finished my "girl stuff", I headed to our classroom but froze when I heard a familiar voice and a random girl's voice. I am usually not eavesdropping but when the girl said, "You're sweet Percy" in a flirtatious voice, I know that my suspicion is correct. I decided to hear them out. "Don't worry babe, I won't be unfaithful," Percy said. _That badass!_ I knew it! He was … oh wait, scratch that, He IS a cheater! I decided to hear them even more. "Yeah, I'll meet you later Percy," the girl said. "Just keep it secret Calypso," he said. I quickly ran into the girls' bathroom again before he sees me up. After, I knew he was gone, I decided to head back at our room too. _Oooh! That GUY IS SO DEAD FOR CHEATING RACHEL!_ I thought.

_Okay, so has was Chapter Two? Reviews please._

_What do you think will happen at Chapter Three? Will Annabeth tell it to Rachel? If so, will Rachel take revenge? Will the four girls find that Percy is cheating on them? Will they take their revenge? You want to find out? Reviews first. _

_Jokiee. I'll give it to you tomorrow, STAY TUNED! :))_

_~Fany018Seohyun…_


	3. THREE: A Super Cheater

Hellooo~! I come back with Chapter Three! Please tell me how to improve this story by reviewing. Thank you.

Anyway, enjoy reading~! :))

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES ! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Rachel P.O.V.

After talking to some random girls in class, I went back to my seat and noticed that Annabeth isn't here. I began to wonder where she is. After a few minutes, Percy entered the classroom and went to his seat, which at my back. I turned to him and said, "How are you, Percy?" He smiled, "I'm fine. How's my beautiful girlfriend?"

Awww. He's charming, "Oh I'm fine. Better than before." "Just keep it a secret babe," he replied and smiled.

"Of course," I said and smiled too. I turned around and saw Annabeth making her way towards me. Or maybe her seat. She seemed shock. No, angry. No, sad. No maybe all at the same time. No ... Oh just get it over with Rachel! I thought. I decided to ask her, "What's wrong?" She didn't replied. "Hey, Annabeth."

No response.

"Annabeth!"

Still no answer. She's lost in thoughts.

"Earth to Annabeth!" I shouted loudly that the class turned to me and Annabeth. Oh wait, wrong grammar, TO ANNABETH AND I.

"What? Oh, yes Mr. Smith," Annabeth said, startled. The whole class laughed.

"Annie, you've lost it. What's wrong?" I asked, still laughing. "Nothing, sorry," she replied and sat down. I am still not satisfied of her answer so I decided to whisper, "What is wrong, Annabeth?" She looked at me.

"Let's meet at the cafe after classes," she said. I let it go. I'm going to get it anyway. After a few minutes, Mr. Smith arrived and the discussion began.

* * *

~~~After Classes~~~

Everyone was leaving and I decided to leave to. But before I could, I remembered Annabeth. "Annabeth, let's go," i said and she nodded. "Why didn't you want to tell me here?" I asked.

"What?" said a voice that came from behind. I nearly jumped while Annabeth's eyes suddenly filled with hate. It's Percy, "What? What are you guys talking about?"

Annabeth turned to him like she's going to punch him in the stomach. "It's none of your bussiness Percy Pigson!" She shouted. "Whoa Annabeth, what -" I said but she cut me off and grabbed me away from Percy. I mouthed to Percy, Sorry.

We walked to the cafe and silencee filled the air. Annabeth calmed a little, while I am still confused. Pigson? I thought. She's kidding? I decided to break the ice, "WHy did you called Percy, 'Pigson'? And why'd you grabbed me away from him? And why didn't you want to talk aboout it in our school? And why are you angry at Percy?" I asked calmly, but the truth is, with every question I ask, I grow more confused, and angry. I don't know why I'm angry.

She still didn't answered until we got a table and waited for our orders. "RAchel, would you believe me if I said something bad about that pig?" She asked. "Why do you keep calling him pig? And of course, I TRY to believe what you will say about him," I replied. "

She started explaining, calmy, "Because, while we were waiting for to arrive, you were talking to some of our classmates and I decided to go to the girls' bathroom..." She mumbled out the rest anad I couldn't believe what she has said. Percy? Cheating? WTHeck! Ugh! That's why she called him pig, she found out that he's cheating on me. I can't believe i'm a victim! No wait, Luna and I are the victims. That pig! Ugh! I was so lost in thoughts and different expressions came to my mind: anger, confuse, hatred ... Ugh!

"Rachel?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Um, present!" I said.

"Where in Mars have you been? You're making a sour face."

"Sorry. Just can't believe it! AWWW!" I said.

"Rach, come on, let's go home, rest.I'll stay by your side ... if he hurts you even more," she said in concern. I smiled at her andd nodded. She's a good friend, I thought. "Thanks, Annabeth," I said and we smiled at each other.

After my meeting at the cafe with Annabeth, we went home and I imideately went to my bedroom and locked the door. I just couldn't believe that he'd cheat on me. Maybe that's why Annabeth doesn't like him. Because he's a cheater. Sure, I have a hint on that, but I always see his bright side. He's tall, handsome, cute, dumb-smart. I always see him there because I love him. I fell for him. More tears fell from my eyes. So all of that was fake. That 'I like you' is FAKE, that flirtings are FAKE, and that kiss on the forehead is FAKE. Everything is FAKE.

A couple of minutes later, I made up my mind. I'm not those kind of girls who will suicide just because their boyfriends cheated on them. I have to move on. I want revenge. Revenge for breaking my heart. I relly thank Annabeth for telling me that my "boyfriend" is cheating on me. I liked Annabeth even more. if it wasn't for her, I would be totally messed up. I made a mental note thanking her later. I decided to sleep.

* * *

"Class of room 3-2," Mr. Johnson said. "I would like to announce that there will be a play in our school. The play is "Romeo and Juliette". Those who want to join may sign up this afternoon and audition will be held next week."

The class started talking and shouting about the play. "I think I should try it," I heard Annabeth whisper. I stared at her.

"What? I've been joining plays since I was in grade four," she said aand we laughed. Suddenly, I heard call my name, "Rachel Dare, please go to the principal after classes." I got nervous and I think it was obvious because Mr.J chided, "Don't be nervous Miss Dare, it's about the play." I felt relieved. I turn around at my back. I forgot that Mr. Cheater Jackson is absent. I laughed at his name. "You alright?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah. Yeah, thanks for telling me that he's a cheater. If you didn't, I might have a breakdown," I answered. "Okay, YOu're not angry aat me?" She asked.

"No, first yes. But realization dawned to me, Annie, thanks." She hugged me and I returned it. "You know, I hate it when people call me 'Annie', but for you, it's good, so I'll exept you," she said and we chuckled.

After classes, I told Annabeth to go on because I have to go to the principal's office. She nodded and left. When I got there, the other presidents were there: Calypso, Drew, and Stephanie. "Ah, gald you could join us, Miss Dare," the principal, Mr. John Green said. "We will be discussing the managers of the play. Calypso, you will be the leader of the choir. SInging is needed. Drew, you would be the props manager, Stephanie, since we can't find someone to lead the dance, you shall do it. You're great at dancing aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Stephanie replied. What am I? I thought.

"Very well. And Rachel, you would be Juliette," he said and the other girls yelled, "AWW! Good job Rachel!"

"You deserve it!" said Calypso and I smiled at her. "Thanks guys. I accept my role Mr. Green."

"Very well, we shall start next week! And we shall do our best," he said and we agreed. Just as we were about to leave, I remembered something. Calypso, I thought. I pulled Calypso aside and she yelp in surprise. "What do you want?" she asked in a friendly voice. "Nothing much," I said. She laughed, "Then why did you pulled me here?"

"So that no one can here what I'll say, are you in relationship with Percy?" I asked which made her shock.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"From the first day of our school, ever since freshman year, I've been watching you moves Rachel, I don't know what I felt towards you by then. But right now, I knew it now," I said. Those were the exact words Percy said.

"What ... RAchel don't tell anyone that we're in a relationship because -" Calypso said, but I cut her.

"I don't want anyone butting in. And if the other girls who have a crush on me learned that I'm your boyfriend, they might pick on you," I recited. She is really shocked. "How'd you know that?" she asked

"Ugh! Annabeth is right! He is cheating on me!" I yelled in frustration. Calypso looked at me, "You're in a relationship with Percy too?"

"Yes. That cheater!" I yelled. "Percy's been cheating on us all the time!" I told her.

"That's why he told us to keep our relationships a secret!" she yelled too.

"We two are victims!" I added.

"Actually, it's three," said a voice behind us.

"Make it four," another voice said.

They were ... Drew's and Stephanie's. OH MY GOD.

* * *

_Hello people~! Update complete! _

_Whoa, Percy's a cheater. A four-timer. What will teir revenge be? All in next chapter! :)_

_Stay tuned and gimme reviews. Jokiee. :)_


	4. FOUR: Plan Failed

_Heeeyy~! Sorry for the delay.. Have some cookies ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )? _

_Here's Chappie Three. :) _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT LIVE IN TEXAS, I'M AN ADOLESCENT GIRL THAT LIVES IN ASIA. RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJO AND HOO.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Rachel POV:

I can't believe that Drew and Stephanie would come and hear us. But one thing is clear: Percy Jackson-I mean Pigson- is cheating not only two but four girls. _He_ is so busted.

"Aaah!" Drew screamed. "That's why he told me to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, I want revenge," Calypso said evilly. We looked at her. "Great idea!"

"So, what's the plan?" Stephanie asked. We all thought about it. _Yeah, what would be a perfect plan?_ Think Rachel. Silence filled the air before Drew spoke up. "I know! We would break him up at the same time!"

Calypso stared at her like it was a brilliant plan, but to me, it isn't that Revenge they're talking to until Calypso explained, "We have to make it special … Tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I have to practice tomorrow." Stephanie shook her head too. "I am busy tomorrow, how about on Saturday?"

We agreed. "Okay, here's the plan. Calypso, is going to take him on a 'date'. We go in there and reveal our relationships, then we embarrass him in front of people and break him up," Drew explained. Our faces lit up. "That sounds …. Great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, can't wait for Saturday," Stephanie added. "But we should act distant to each other until Saturday, okay?" Calypso said. We obliged.

"Well let's get home, we got a plan to destroy Cheater Jackson(AKA) Percy Pigson," I said deviously. They laughed at his name and we went home.

Annabeth POV:

Before going home, I signed up for the play. As I was going in there, I bumped on someone. "SORRY!" we both yelled in unison. I looked up and I saw a familiar face. A guy with gray eyes and blonde hair, like me. He widened his eyes like he recognized me. "Annabeth?!" She slightly widened her eyes. "MALCOLM?!"

Malcolm grinned at her. "How ya' doin' cuz'?" (A/N: I made Malcolm her cousin here.) She regained her composure and said, "Am perfectly fine, and what are you doing in here?"

"I'm studying here, what do you think?" Malcolm replied, smiling at their "Cousins' Rude Conversation" they do in childhood times. "Why didn't I noticed you before?" I asked.

My cousin shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I go here early and you late? And you go home early while don't? Who knows?" I nodded. "So, what are you class from?"

"Class 2-2," her cousin replied. "You?"

"3-2. You're here for the play?"

"Well, duh?!"

We walked home together and talked about our hobbies, etc., etc., when he asked, "Can I stay in your house for a week?"

I looked at him. "Why? And yes, you can."

"I still can't find an apartment that is close to our school."

I sighed. His house _ is _far from school. "Fine. Let's go."

"Sis! You're home!" my half-brothers exclaimed when we got into the front yard. "Yes, I am. You know him do you?" I replied, pointing my fingers to Malcolm. He grinned.

"Of course sis! He's your—I mean—our cousin right?" Bobby answered. Matthew smacked his head. "What was that for?" Bobby groaned.

"Idiot," Matthew muttered. "He's only our sister's cousin in blood! But …. Can _we _call you cousin?"

Malcolm grinned. "Sure! You can call me brother too, or toy mate, or play mate, or anything you want."

"I want toy mate!" Bobby exclaimed. "I want bro!" Matthew added. Malcolm wrapped his arms around the two's shoulder and grinned. "Come on guys, quit being a baby," I said, rolling my eyes.

They pouted. "We are not babies!" I laughed, "Whatever. Come on, we have to get Malcolm a guest room."

We found my father and my step-mother in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. "I didn't know dad can cook," I said teasingly. My dad grinned. "I just want to cook…and oh, Malcolm! Welcome!"

Malcolm waved and greeted them. I didn't need introductions because they already know him. "So dad, can Malcolm stay here until he gets an apartment nearby school?" I asked.

My dad nodded. "'S okay." My step-mom nodded. "You'd better get your things Malcolm, I'll prepare the bedroom."

Malcolm smiled. "Thanks."

I walked to school with Malcolm the next day. We went to our respective classrooms and I went to meet Rachel, but she isn't there. My other seatmate told me that she was called to the principal's office to discuss about the play. So I listened to the torture of my teachers the whole day. Well, not really tortures, I mean, I know them, and I don't want to hear it.

Percy POV: (Something new?)

I was absent yesterday because I practiced the whole day for our next swimming meet. Today, it is time to flirt again. I smiled evilly. As I was going to my classroom, I saw a line of students, very long. I decided to check it out. My face fell when I saw the poster. "Romeo and Juliette play sign up now?! What the hell is this school thinking about? They will put the money on the play rather than our instruments in swimming? Ugh!"—then I noticed the producers—"Stephanie James, Drew Gail, Calypso Johnson, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare." _Oh shit,_ I thought._ I never thought their paths would cross, I need to end up my mess. _

I quickly texted the four girls to meet me at the library of course, in different times of the classes. I received four hard slaps with four pairs of murderous looks at four times this day, but I don't care. I'm out of this mess.

Narrator:

Rachel, Calypso, Drew, and Stephanie met up after classes, with bad moods knowing that their plan won't be used up anymore. "I can't believe it!" Drew exclaimed. "He broke up with us right before we broke him up!"

"That freaking guy!" Rachel shouted in anger. "We need. A new plan…."

They all became silent. Then Rachel spoke up. "Let's make him fall in love!"

The others stared at her. "Are you crazy? Every girls are in love with him. We will just help the girl be with him."

"No, no, no, no. You see, I know a girl who is not in love with him."

"Who?"

"Annabeth Chase. The new girl," Rachel replied confidently. "We are gonna make him fall in love to her and when he is completely in love, we will crush him to the very core."

Calypso smirked. "Why not?" And the three girls smiled deviously at their new revenge.

That night, Rachel texted Annabeth to meet her at the café tomorrow since it's Saturday.

_To: Annabeth_

_From: Rachel_

_Annie~! Meet me at the café tomorrow. 9am sharp!_

A few minutes later, she replied.

_To: Rachel_

_From: Annabeth_

_Okie! See ya' and good night. 3 _

* * *

_So how was it? Like it? Don't like it? Review~!Am sorry for the short chappie~!_

_Um, guys~~.. Please go to my profile and if you've read my other story, "Mark of Athena BUT WAIT! With a New DEMIGOD!"  
please vote. :) I'm really busy these days.  
_

_~KL_


	5. FIVE: GUILTY OR HYPOCRITE?

**Heey~! Here's next chapter. It's kinda short. I updated quickly 'cause I'm not that busy today. Enjoy! And have some cookies!**

**( : : ) | ( : : ) | ( : : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HOO. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Narrator POV:**

"WHAT?!"Annabeth shouted loudly as she stand up and pound her fists on the table. People stared at her. She noticed this and turned and said, "Sorry."

"Annabeth, we have a plan. It includes you,"Rachel said. Annabeth's attention turned to her.

**Annabeth POV:**

I can't believe it! That Mr. Cheater Jackson-I mean Pigson-cheated on—not two—but four girls! Oh my God. I knew it. He may be handsome, but he is a jerk. "...it includes you,"Rachel said. I turned my attention back to her. _She includes me? Great!_ "What do you want me to do? Beat him up? Sure! Let's go."I got up and got ready to leave but Rachel sipped her_ latte_ and said, "We can't do that. What our plan is"—she bit her lip—"it goes like this..."

And she explained everything. _Me? Fall in love to that cheater?_ "NO WAY!"

Rachel looked at me pleadingly. "Please Annabeth. It means a LOT not just to me, but Calypso, Drew, and Stephanie too."I thought about a while. Yeah, if I were them, I'd do the same thing. And she made a point. He cheated four girls. Four hearts are broken. Their plan isn't enough but ... I sighed. "I'm in.""

Rachel jumped up and down that people stared at her. "Thank you Annabeth! You're really a good friend!"She hugged me and I returned the hug. I would do anything for my friend. To be honest, your plan is not enough because he broke four hearts and tossed you like broken sandals, but I'll make sure he'll fully pay."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. But thanks for joining the plan. I won't forget you ... But, for now, we have to act distantly to each other."

I nodded. If we hang out like we are doing, Cheater Jackson would be suspicious. "I understand."

"Oh, and the audition will be on Friday. Don't miss it," Rachel announced.

"Wouldn't miss it. Now can we go to the park?" I asked. She looked at me. "Why?"

"Because this may be our last hang-out," I answered.

She happily agreed and we went to the park.

**Rachel POV:**

I was nervous to tell Annabeth that we would use her as our revenge but she thought about it for a while and eventually said 'yes'. My mood lit up. It really means a lot to me. I really thought that Percy loved me but he just cheated. To four girls—including me. I jumped and down in excitement when she agreed to the plan because I could finally get our revenge. We would act distant though, in order to get Percy not to be suspicious. Good thing we have a play. We can still bond whenever Percy's not around.

When we went to the park, Annabeth's eyes shone in happiness. _What makes her like that?_ I wondered. "Have you been in here?"

She nodded. "But that was when I was young,"she said. I nodded. "With who?" She looked down, obviously, she misses that particular person. "My true mom."I looked down, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I just remember it,"she said and sighed. I looked around and saw an ice cream stand. Would ice cream cheer her up? I wondered. I walked up to it and ordered one chocolate ice cream and one strawberry ice cream. I grinned as I walked up to her. "Annie, want some?"I handed the ice cream closely. She looked up and her face lit up.

"How'd you know I love ice cream?"she asked. "And oooh! Strawberry ice cream, really Rachel? How'd you know these?"

I shrugged. "A...wild guess?"She smiled as I handed her the strawberry ice cream. It's true. A wild guess.

We sat on the bench as we eat our ice creams.

"Yow, Annabeth." a voice said from behind. Annabeth looked up and her eyes widened. "Malcolm?!" I looked up and saw the stranger grinned. HE looked at me and said, "Hello."I smiled and continued eating my ice cream.

"Rachel, my cousin, Malcolm. Malcolm, my friend, Rachel," Annabeth announced, pointing her hands between me and Malcolm. "Nice to meet you, Rachel,"Malcolm said.

I smiled. "Nice to me-"

My phone rang.

"Nice to meet you too Malcolm," I quickly said and put out my phone, only to find Calypso's text.

_To: Rachel_

_From: Calypso_

_So, did Annabeth agreed to our plan?_

_To: Calypso_

_From: Rachel_

_Yeah, she did._

A water dropped on my phone. I thought it was my melting ice cream, but when I looked up, it's starting to rain. "Um, Rachel, we'd better go,"Annabeth suggested. Malcolm and I nodded. I stood up and said, "Run under the rain!"Annabeth laughed and followed me, so did her cousin.

Percy POV:

I sat on my desk chair, doing my homework. I'm not really that smart at Math, only ... above average? But I still top at class. "Keep it a secret,"my voice came running through my head. I know I cheated four girls but I really didn't mean it. You can call me hypocrite if you want.

_"Nico!"my cousin, Thalia shouted as she ran to her boyfriend. Nico is one of my team mates in swimming. We always argue about who is more popular: me, or him. He got a girlfriend, that's why he always tease me that he's more popular. Stupid._

_"Hey, Perce,"someone behind me said. I turned and saw Thalia's brother Jason. He's not really as stupid as Nico, he only tease me for fun. "See, Nico IS more popular than you. See?"_

_I became angry though, I don't know why am I angry, it's just popularity. "He just had a girlfriend. And his girlfriend is my cousin. All girls that are not related to me has a crush on me! I'm the most popular."_

_"Oh yeah,"Nico said._

_"Yeah!"I yelled. "I'll prove it to you! I'll-I'll-"_

_"You'll try to date three girls at a time?"Jason cut in._

_Three? Is Jason crazy? But my pride took over. "NO! I'll date FOUR!"_

_They laughed. "Well, good luck buddy,"Jason said between laughs._

_"Yeah. In a week, you have to get your 'girlfriends',"added Nico._

"_I'll prove it to you!"I growled and stormed out of the practice room._

I sighed. I just broke four hearts. _Just concentrate on your studies, Percy! my left brain said. No! Keep being a player! my other brain told me._

_NO! Being a player is WRONG! my left brain scolded._

_Nope. Being a player is-_ "Shut up brain,"I said and continued to do my homework.

* * *

**DONE DUH DUH DONE~! New chapter updated because I have nothing to do with ma' life.**

** Mention:**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, made this story a favorite, and followed~! I appreciate it. **

**#Review, Favorite, Follow**

**I'll update next chapter,er…maybe tonight or tomorrow because it's just 4:48pm here in the Philippines.**

**Peace out~!**

**~Krystal**


	6. PLEASE READ

Hey! Krystal Louisa here! AM SO VERY SORRY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW, IF YOU GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS. :D XD ALSO, TOMORROW IS JULY 01, RIGHT? WHO HAS FACEBOOK HERE? AND TWITTER? LET'S TREND #TheFallOfPercabeth TOMORROW OKAY? XD

_PEACE OUT~!_

~K. Louisa~


End file.
